Danny Fatso
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: Danny Fenton wont stop eating! Well, he does eventually. But have people noticed that Danny Phantom was also fat? Will there be an exposure? Or two? A Quick Oneshot.


Ok, dudes. This is just a kinda short oneshot that I am doing coz I was thinking about eating food and I just imagined Danny being fat. So, this was written while I was kinda bored of writing my others, but I am going to continue with them after a second… actually, bout half an hour. I wrote this before school so it was kinda hurried. Anyway, enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom... wouldn't that be great? I always forget to put this in…

"so, you want to go to the mall?" a girl asked.

"Nah babe, I'm eating." Danny replied, chewing on a chip.

"Danny! All you do is eat, you are starting to get really fat. You have put on lots of weight and I think it is affecting your brain. You wont stop calling me babe, I hate it and you know it. You are starting to scare people." Cried the girl.

"relax Sam, I'm absolutely fine!" Danny tried to convince Sam.

"your not fine Danny! You are getting very unhealthy, people have been notiving oyu AND Danny Phantom getting unusually fat. You're not convincing anyone. Just, try to stop eating so much, for me!" pleaded Sam.

"look, I wont lie to you Sam but I'll try to stop eating so much and lose the weight." Danny forced a smile and put down the packet of chips.

Danny had been eating a lot for a while now, it helped him stop thinking. Danny always used to think a lot and Danny didn't enjoy it. Too many complications, questions and mysteries. Even when Danny fought ghosts he would eat. He would be bored with the ghosts (he is getting a bit stronger) and be ready to suck them into the Fenton Thermos when they would start to annoy him. And one of the only ways are to destroy his food. He would get really angry and even sometimes release his ghostly wail! People around him were getting concerned and were starting to notice the similarities between Danny and the ghost boy.

"Danny, we're so proud of you! You stopped eating so much and lost the weight, your skinny again!" squealed Maddie.

"well, I knew I was giving my life away, I could get terribly sick. I did it for my family and friends mostly." Danny confessed.

"Jazz, your father and I have to go to city hall. They want to discuss her excellent results on the CAT. Love you Danny," Maddie said as she, Jazz and Jack left the room. Maddie got out her cell phone and started to dial a few numbers. "Hello is that Plasmius? Well, can you please do me a huge favour, its Maddie. Can you please bring Danny Phantom to the city hall, stat? thanks."

Little did Danny know they were rounding up the whole town at the city hall to expose the ghost boy. First they were going to question who it was, they had been quite suspicious lately. They also wanted to see if he was still fat.

"well, hello Daniel. Looks like you have lost all that weight you put on." Laughed Vlad.

"Plasmius! What do you want?" asked Danny, changing into Danny Phantom.

"oh, I'm just kidnapping you, taking you to town hall, killing your father in front of you and stealing Maddie." Vlad explained.

Vlad grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him to city hall. They phased through the wall and Danny's eyes were closed.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT KILL MY FTAHER AND STEAL MY MOTHER FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM SICK OF YOUR PLANS TO STEAL MOM AND IT IS TOTALLY NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! Wait, this was all a trick, right?" screamed Danny.

People heard him yelling and whispered to each other. What was he talking about?

"young Daniel, you are so smart. The truth is I'm going to expose you. Though, I would have liked to do just what I said I was going to. Maybe if I have time…" muttered Vlad.

"NO! YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" screamed Danny, shooting an energy blast at vald you didn't dodge it in time.

Everyone watched this fight, amazed how strong the ghost boy was. Apparently this other ghost was one of the strongest ghosts around. Who knows? No one did anything to stop it, even though Jazz, Sam and Tucker were all trying to help.

"well, Vladdy… do you remember the time when you sent my and my mother to a science symposium to steal her away from dad?" asked Danny.

"yes, you beat me and escaped, how could I forget? I am so ashamed." Vlad yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. He suddenly remembered and got angry.

"well, I kinda took something that you would be able to use against me. Now, you cant. I am going to expose you with your on invention, the Plasmius Maximus. The weapon that shortens out ghost powers for three hours, the one you used on me." Yelled Danny.

"NO! DON'T I GIVE UP! NO!" screamed Vlad.

"too late Vladdy my man!" screamed Danny.

He used the Plasmius Maximus on Vlad and everyone watching as he slowly turned into Vlad Masters. They were shocked and appalled that a previously kind man could've done so much evil.

"VLAD?" screamed Maddie.

"wait, your that ghost who tried to kill me, over and over. THAT WAS YOU VLAD? WHY?" asked Jack.

"because Jack, you ruined my life, stole the girl I loved and had two kids with her. now, as for you Danny Phantom, I am going to make your life a living hell. I will share your secret with all these people in here and even, the world. The ghosts in the ghost zone might not give you a hard time, if you don't call trying to kill you a hard time, but these people surely will." Vlad threatened Danny.

"wait, you love Maddie?" asked Jack.

"yes, you old fool." Yelled Vlad.

"man, who seriously cares what these people think of me? Like, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. All I did was try to protect these people." Laughed Danny.

"THEN WHY DID YOU ATTACK THE MAYOR AND A LOT OF THESE PEOPLE?" asked Maddie.

"h, I didn't attack the mayor, I'm not that dumb. A stupid ghost did that and do you think I could raise an army full of ghosts? Come on, all the ghosts hate me, why wouldn't they do something like that? Anyway, some people were overshadowed so all I did was try and get any ghosts out of you." Explained Danny,

This made people think. They were surprised that almost all ghosts hated Danny Phantom. They were even more surprised he wasn't evil.

"well, since you clearly don't care… PEOPLE OF AMITY PARK! Danny Phantom's human half is actually 15 year old Danny Fenton!" yelled Vlad, an evil grin appeared on his face.

"well, that's my cue to leave." Danny phased out of the building and went home.

"WAIT Danny!" Maddie called out to her son.

Danny was in his room and he wouldn't open the door. He didn't want people to see him playing video games. He wasn't really doing too well and didn't want them to see how bad eh actually was.

"come on Danny, open up. I know you would be upset, but we are sorry!" pleaded Maddie.

"I'm not upset, the door IS open." Yelled Danny.

Maddie and Jack walked in to see their son playing video games. Danny turned the tv off when he noticed his parents.

"is it true Danny?" asked Jack.

"what?" asked Danny, turning to face them.

"that your… half ghost." Jack muttered.

"oh, that. Well, yeah." Sighed Danny.

"why didn't you tell us?" asked Maddie, sitting beside her little boy.

"I was going to… but, something stopped me, I don't know what." Danny started to think.

"well, we are sorry for hunting you." Maddie apologised.

"don't worry about it. You guys are one of the reasons I have better reflexs and I'm stronger. If anything, I need to thank you. I was no where near prepared to fight all those ghosts." Danny thanked them.

"it… was nothing son. Danny, can we see some of you powers, in the lab?" asked Jack.

Danny sighed. "sure dad."

The got up and walked into the lab. Danny changed into a ghost and they sat down. It was new and very interesting to them. they watched for about an hour as he demonstrated all of his powers, except one.

"well, there is one more, but I'm afraid it is too dangerous to use inside." Laughed Danny.

"why not the ghost zone?" asked Jack.

"alright, at least I can pay back all those ghosts." Danny smiled and they headed into the ghost zone.

Danny walked into the school and was surrounded by many girls and boys. He answered their questions slowly and by the end of the day, it was like normal. Except Dash had stopped beating up Danny. But that's only because he was scared.

People started to accept Danny for who he was and were helping him fight ghosts. Now, that's the end of this story, even though Danny Phantom is still out there, protecting us from ghosts.


End file.
